What a life!
by GoPackGo2012
Summary: The house is back for a new term. there will be a new mystery. MOstly fabina, or Nabian, or Fina.tell me if you like it then i will upadted PM me Ideas. MAy be a bit of amfie.
1. Chapter 1

Fabians POV.

I am so excited, because I am in the car back to Anubis house today. Plus i get to see nina." i thought to myself.

Fabian, may i come in side with you this year?" My mother asked me.

"why do you wanna come in with me?" I asked

" Well, i havent seen your housemates for a few years and I noticed that you are extra excited for some reason and I wanna figure out why." My mum anwsered my question.

"Fine , but not for too long." I gave in.

Once we got in the house Trudy greeted us and asked questions about our summer and gave me a huge welcome back hug. Then we suddenly heard Amber yell, " Pleeeaase, I wont give the book back until you agree."

"No, Amber I already went shopping enough this summer I dont wanna go shopping again." Nina yelled.

Then amber ran through the hallway with Ninas book while nina chased behind. Thats when nina gave in and agreed to go shopping with amber.

Oh, Bye the way you guys have the same room arangements as last year. As you know Nina and amber have already arivved and so has mick." Trudy said. Oh and Mrs. Rutter you can make your self at home until the rest of the house gets here."

Thats when I left to go talk to nina. When i got to her room I knocked on the door and she anwsered. May i talk to you real quick?" I asked.

Yea. wats up?" she anwsered

Ok, nina will you be my girlfriend?" I asked kinda worried thaat she may say no.

Yes!" She anwsered.

" Yes? Yes." I said while spinning her around like I did when we figured out a clue. When I put her down we got lost in each others gaze, then I leand in and we kissed a very gentle kiss for about 1 minute.

Dinner!" Trudy called from down stairs.

NIna and i walked down hand in hand down stairs forgetting that my mum was here. Once we got down to the dinning room everyone ither gave whoops, its about time, or finally.

Give me the money." jerome said to alfie.

We all gave Jerome a confused look. " Ohh we had a bet that I thought you would ask her out within the first week and he thought that you would ask her out the second week." Jerome explained to us.

Then Amber ramdonly screamed out "FABINA!, we should have a party for them."

* * *

><p>Sorry its noty long just tell me if you like it and if you dont like it i will stop the story. I want atleast 2 upadtes before i updated again. I dont mind if the review is a dis. Thank and if you have any sugguestions PM me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

NInas POV

After we stayed in the common room and talked for a little bit we had to go to bed. Fabian then peckd me on the cheek and said goodnight, I then went up to my room and went into a deep sleep.

~MORNING~

IT was 10 in the morning when i woke up. Once i was sitting up on my bed I heard the door bell ring. Amber then got up and rushed downstairs to open the door.

Ambers POV

I rushed down the stairs to get the door. I opened the door to someone that i didnt know. Trudy then came into the hallway. Everybody except for nina is up.

"oh, this is Colten he is our new housemate." said a welcoming Trudy. "Amber could you go get nina?"

" Yep" I said. then I went skipping up the stairs.

"Nina, there is a new housemate and trudy wants the whole house down there."I say to a half awake nina.

Nina then got up and went downstairs.

~NINA POV~

I got up and headed down the stairs.

Morning" Fabian ssaid while he pecked me on the lips reeal quick.

" Morning" I said back to him.

Everyone this is Colten, your new housemate" trudy said.

Amber then says," I am Amber Millington, And this is my boyfriend alfie Lewis. Then there is Patrica Williomson who is with Jerome Clarke. That is Mara Jaffray who is with Mick Campbell. Then last is Nina Martin and her boyfriend Fabian Rutter."

" NIna Martin?" Colten asked me While he took his sunglasses off.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short again i would of made it longer it is just that it was the perfect place to stop. Rewiew I want at least 3 more reviews. tell me if you like it love it or hate it. Pm me if you have aany Ideas. THANK YOU!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ninas Pov

"Nina Martin?" Colten asked while he took off his sunglasses.

" Wait, Colten Dodds!" I stated with exciment in my voice.

" I have missed you so much" he said as we hugged.

I could see that that fabian had a jelous glint in his eyes so i stopped hugging him and went back to Fabian and gave him a reassuring smile. " Guys, this is one of my friends from America." i said to them. I put extra emthisis on friend.

" Nina, may I talk to you in the kitchen real guick?" Fabian asked me.

" Uh, oh, this may not be good " I thought to myself as I walked over to the kitchen.

" Nina, i was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" fabian questioned me.

" No, I dont have anything planned, why?" i asked him.

" I was thinking, maybe you would like to go on a double date." He told me.

" I would love to, but I have two ques tions." i answerd.

" what are your questions?' He asked.

" one is, who are the second date, and the second is, where at?' i said.

" It is amber and Alfie, and it is at 'Olive garden'.He stated. " i will pick you up at 6:00.

"K" I said while walking back to the common room.

" What was that about?" amber asked me.

" It was about that double date" i answerd

" Oh, i totally forgot. Come on we have to get ready!" she said while dragging me to our room.

"why, it is only 3:00, we still have 3 hours." i said.

" It takes a long time to get beautified.' she told me.

By the time we were done doing our hair and makeup it was 5, wow I guess it does take a long time to get beautified. Now all we have to do is pick out our out fits. Once we were done with that we were finished getting ready.

I was wearing a Vilot dress that goes down to my Knees and Purple sparkely high heels, with a leather purse. amber was weaaring the same as me, but hers was pink instead of then headed down the stairs. the Boys were already down there.

Wow, you look beautiful." Fabian said to me.

" amber you look amazing." alfie said as he stared at Amber.

"Are you girls ready" Fabian and Alfie said at the same time.

" yep' Amber and i said symotamiously.

We were then on our way to the restraunt.

* * *

><p>It is alot longer than my others but still short. I want atleast 5 reviews by moday. Oh I wont be able to update till then anyway because i will be on vacation, so I will be back on tuesday no matter what. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
